new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secret Foxes
(also known as Disney's ) is an American animated action comedy series created by Craig McCracken and Noah Z. Jones and airing on Disney Zoog on TBD 2018 Sypnosis A family of foxes are secret agents who must stop villains around the world. Characters Heroes *'Filbert Fox' (voiced by Troy Baker) - A 41 years old fox who is the father of the Fox family. His codename is F484. *'Felicia Fox' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - A 40 years old fox who is the mother of the Fox family. Her codename is F247. *'Felix Fox' (voiced by Jack Griffo) - A 16 years old fox who is the teenage son of the Fox family. His codename is F629. *'Francine Fox' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A 15 years old fox who is the teenage daughter of the Fox family. Her codename is F594. *'Flip Fox' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - A 8 years old fox who is the youngest son of the Fox family. His codename is F107. *'Fiona Fox' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 6 years old fox who is the youngest daughter of the Fox family. Her codename is F113. Allies *'Commander Clever McRed' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a red fox who *'Sonny Fennec' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - a fennec fox who is Felix and Francine's best friend. *'The Robo-Butler' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a robot fox who serves as a butler to the family. *'Uncle Icecube Arctic' (voiced by Corey Burton) - an arctic fox who is the uncle of the foxes. *'Mayor Fox' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - a red fox who is the mayor of Fox City. *'The Vixen Maidens' (all voiced by Tara Strong) - a group of vixens who are the mayor's assistants. *'Molly Fennec' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a fennec fox who is Sonny's younger sister. Villains *'Dr. Badervil' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a badger who **'Igor Weasel' (voiced by TBD) - a weasel who *'Dante the Devil Dragon' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a devil-like red dragon who *'Squirt' (voiced by TBD) - a small gopher who *'Maurice LaFoxe' (voiced by TBD) - a fox who **'Raccoon Paulsen' (voiced by TBD) - a raccoon who *'Baron Von Money' (voiced by TBD) - an elephant who *'Ketchup and Mustard' (voiced by TBD) - two hyenas who *'Randall "Randy" Pincherson' (voiced by Josh Sussman) - *'Dr. Jerbil/Mr. Trick' (voiced by TBD) - a gerbil who *'Madbrains Elephant' (voiced by TBD) - an elephant who *'Arabelle the Evil Doll' (voiced by TBD) - a toy cat who *'The Dark Foxes' (voiced by TBD) - *'Emperor Lionfang' (voiced by TBD) - a lion who *'Wizarla the Crow Witch' (voiced by TBD) - a crow who *'Captain Stickhead' (voiced by TBD) - a stick insect who *'Dr. Cupcakes' (voiced by TBD) - a wolf who *'The Angry Flame' (voiced by TBD) - a bull who *'Spooks McHorrors' (voiced by TBD) - a black cat who *'Madame Nasty' (voiced by TBD) - a rat who *'The Trickster Hat' (voiced by TBD) - a raccoon who *'King of the Gnomes' (voiced by TBD) - a gnome mouse who *'Mike "Bay" Stormer' (voiced by TBD) - a crocodile who *'Fleabag' (voiced by TBD) - a flea who *'Boris Boredome' (voiced by TBD) - a sloth who *'Count Formula' (voiced by TBD) - a vampire bear who **'Batty' (voiced by TBD) - a bat who *'The Drama-Maker' (voiced by TBD) - a monkey who *'Charlene' (voiced by TBD) - a jaguar who *'Morrey the Dinosaur' (voiced by TBD) - a dinosaur who Production Episodes See List of episodes Gallery Secret Foxes.png|The main characters of the series: Filbert Fox, Felicia Fox, Felix Fox, Francine Fox, Flip Fox and Fiona Fox. IMG 20180917 2003290 rewind.jpg|Concept art of Filbert Fox, Felicia Fox, Felix Fox, Francine Fox, Flip Fox and Fiona Fox. Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's Secret Squirrel, Cosgrove Hall's Danger Mouse, Cartoon Network's Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat and Undercover Wolves, Sony Cartoon Studios' The Kangaroos and Warner Bros. Animation's The Spy Mice. *This is the second Disney cartoon created by Craig McCracken. The first was Wander Over Yonder. *Unlike Noah Z. Jones' other series Fish Hooks, Almost Naked Animals and Pickle and Peanut, this series does not contain off-color/toilet humor and have an animation style similar to The Powerpuff Girls and Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers.